bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Martin Wright
Martin Earl "Marty" Wright known to his children as "Dad", is the overweight father of Nate and Ellen. He is known to be a non-skilled golfer, and uses Nate as his caddy, often requesting him to fish out his played golf-balls, and occasionally his club as well, from the course's ponds and frequently embarrassing him. He is renowned throughout Nate's town for giving out disgusting (according to the trick-or-treaters) Halloween "treats" such as rice cakes and prunes (apart from one year where he forgot to purchase any candy at all) and cooking terrible food (every year's Thanksgiving dinner always sets off the alarm). Whenever his children, Ellen and Nate, request him to purchase a pet (a cat for Ellen or a dog for Nate) he always refuses. One time, his dad found a cat under their porch and took her in until someone claimed the cat. He once chaperoned on Nate's Timber Scouts camping trip, but ended up wrecking the experience for everyone after being sprayed by a skunk. He is the assistant Coach for Nate's baseball team,which for some reason always has some humiliating names from humiliating sponsors. Biography Early Life Marty Wright was born to Vern and Marge Wright. Little is known about his childhood, though in sixth grade, Marty Wright's homeroom teacher was Ms. Brodie, and he had Nate's science teacher, Mr. Galvin. He attended P.S. 38 as an adolescent, and he was the first hero of the "Mud Bowl." He also had a girlfriend named Mindy Glickstein, who he dated at least three times, according to a comic strip from 2016. Adulthood At an unknown time and occasion, Marty married an unidentified woman, only for them to divorce soon after. However, this did not happen before the two gave birth to Ellen and Nate. Marty tries to be a good parent to his children, although Nate seems to hate him to some degree. On Halloween, he hands out displeasurable treats such as prunes and tofu, leading to his house becoming "egged" for his actions. His house also has a target painted on it. Golf Golf is Marty's favorite sport, even though he is very awful at it. He always forces Nate to caddy him. He also gets very frustrated, even once biting his 3-wood. He also sometimes gets lost, even once ending up in a man's backyard in a separate town. He has a bad aim, hitting golf balls into places like * Water Hazards * Forests * Parking lots * Towards the wrong hole * Into a couple's backyard (the couple didn't even know that there was a nearby golf course) * At an elderly woman * At other golfers * At a mountain, where a girl sat on his ball * a foot behind the tee * At a wedding, where he hit the groom's head Once, Marty went golfing with Mr. Eustis. While on the green, he missed a putt, where the ball was just 1 inch away from the hole. It resulted with Marty bending his putter. Another time, Marty hit the ball to another fairway. Two other golfers asked him which tee he was at, and he replied the "13th". The other guys told him it was a 9-hole course, and Nate told them he was not very accurate. Personality and Traits Ever since his divorce, Marty has become desperate for love. He also seems to have an aptitude for doughnuts. He can also never stick to a diet. Trivia *He thought Nate and Gina are in a relationship with each other after catching them holding hands in Big Nate Strikes Again, much to the pair's horror and dismay. *Nate often parodies him in his comics, where he is a superhero, along with his sidekick (Ellen) * He is the worst golf player you will EVER see. * Once, Marty helped Nate built his Pinewood Derby car. He accidentally drilled through the roof of the car, and casually asked "how about a sun roof?". Later on, he cut his finger, and got blood all over the car. Nate thought the car looked very cool like that, and brought it to his next scout meeting and called it "Blood Sport". * He once handed out Rice Cakes for Halloween. * He was in P.S. 38 and was the hero of the first "Mud Bowl". * He cannot afford Nate a dog. * He usually uses Top Flite golf balls. This is probably since he loses balls all the time, and Top Flite balls are OK and cheap * He once used Titleist golf balls, which is weird, since they are expensive and Marty loses balls frequently. * He is heavier than Nate and Ellen - COMBINED! * Two running gags appear in almost every year. One is Halloween, when Marty usually buys lame snacks as Halloween candy, leading his house to be egged. The other is Thanksgiving, where Marty would set off the fire alarm while trying to cook an inedible Thanksgiving Dinner. * Mr. Galvin taught Marty when he was a kid, and when Nate asked him if Marty was a good student, Mr. Galvin thought for a while. Later on, when he went home, Nate tells his dad "I have news for you, and it isn't very good." Gallery 06.jpg|Marty doing laundry. 003.jpg|Nate asking his dad for money in exchange for taking letters to the mailbox. 002.jpg|Marty (in Nate's comic) giving Nate the "Hairy Eyeball". Bn060716cmyk hs.jpg|Marty having trouble trying to hit the golf ball in a game of golf. Bn100418cmyk hs.jpg Bn100919cmyk hs.jpg Bn101107cmyk hs.jpg|Marty trying to steal Nate's Halloween candy. But, Nate was expecting this to happen so he put a trap in place and Marty fell right into it. Capture.PNG|Marty Wright is shown to be desperate for love, as he tries to pick up a sales lady. bignate.jpg|Nate's dad in a 1992 comics Marty ringing triangle.PNG Marty with coffie Marty talking on halloween Marty reading a note or a letter Notes and References Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Wright family Category:Fathers Category:Fat Category:Jerks Category:Adults Category:Sports players Category:Neutrals Category:Men Category:Alive Category:Parents Category:White Category:Individuals